


A Gleeful Halloween

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Finn Hudson & Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson & Santana Lopez & Noah Puckerman & Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson/Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson/Santana Lopez/Noah Puckerman/Rachel Berry, Rachel Berry & Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 3





	A Gleeful Halloween

"What are you supposed to be?" asked the four years old latina as she quirked an eyebrow, looking curiously at the kid that was way too tall for his age standing next to her outside an unknown door, waiting for someone to bring them candies.

"I- I'm Frankenstein, the monster. Can't you see?" the boy replied nervously as he looked down at her, his cheeks turning red under his green makeup because he wasn't used to talking to girls. He pointed to his face and his clothes to make it clearer for her, but she just shook her head.

"I can't see it," she replied while shrugging.

"Actually, Frankenstein is the doctor that created the monster. The monster doesn't have a name," a little voice behind them said out of nowhere, making them turn around to look at the owner of it.

The boy dressed as a lion besides the tiny girl dressed as Dorothy rolled his eyes. "Rach, no one cares about that. And don't talk to strangers. The Berry daddies are gonna be mad at me if they know I let you talk to strangers," the kid said, and now was the girl's turn to roll her eyes.

"Noah, they're kids like us. They're not scary adults who can kidnap us. I'm sure my daddies will be happy to know we made some friends on our first trick or treat night alone!" she said excited, clamping her hands together as best as she could because she was carrying a bag full of candies.

The latina looked at them weirdly before nodding slowly. "Right…" she said before turning around when she heard the door finally opening, revealing a woman with a bored expression that just gave them some candies before closing the door without even saying goodbye to them.

"I'm Finn," the girl heard the little monster say before she turned around to see the three kids introducing themselves. The not-Frankenstein turned to her and looked down shyly before looking at her again. "What's your name?" he asked her as the other two children held hands and the four of them started walking to the next house.

"My papi told me that I shouldn't give my name to people I don't know," she replied as Rachel and Noah walked in front of them on the sidewalk. She saw Finn biting his bottom lip, which was painted in black, for a few seconds before he turned to look at her again.

"Okay," he replied at last. "I like your costume. You make a pretty devil," he murmured, smiling softly when he finally looked down at her.

"Thanks," the latina said after a few seconds, returning the smile. "I'm Santana," she introduced herself before pausing for a moment. "You make a cute Frankenstein too," she replied with a little grin on her face before taking his hand as they walked to the entrance of the next house, making Finn blush once again.

"Frankenstein is a doctor!" Rachel yelled looking up at the sky, making the other three children roll their eyes, but their smiles never left their faces, neither the two couples stopped holding hands for the rest of the night.


End file.
